In a first prior art, electronic systems are known in which failure of the power supply is handled at AC (Alternating Current) level. For example, an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) contains a rectifier, batteries and an inverter to compensate for outages of a few minutes in electrical power supplied by the AC network. To support a failure in an AC-to-DC (Alternating Current to Direct Current) converter or in a power supply unit (PSU), the latter can be redundant, for example according to a 1+1 scheme. In this hypothesis, the two outputs of the power supply units are connected together at the motherboard of the information processing equipment to form a DC supply rail, for instance a 12V rail. This 12V rail feeds a number of downstream load points which are DC to DC voltage converters supplying various power supply voltages to the integrated circuits. Motherboards support several dozens of different load points the power output ranges of each being between a few hundred milliwatts and a few watts. In such a system, the failure of a single load point usually results in a fatal error that results in the loss of data in volatile memory.
According to a second prior art, it is known to use a power backup system based on a power supply outages compensation module for guaranteeing reliability and availability of systems into which it is integrated. It is applied to information processing systems which generally include volatile memory devices and electrical power supply apparatus. Without a compensation module, any major failure of the power supply device results in loss of data stored in the volatile memories. This compensation module performs the function for a power supply backup system to ensure both automatic data backup and easy maintainability of the associated backup system. Maintenance of this type of compensation module is tricky. Indeed, when capacitive storage elements in this type of compensation module need to be changed or checked, the module can be extracted only when the entire system is stopped, that is to say is not running. This means the system's servers must be turned off.